Title mk 2
by Purple Astro
Summary: typical day, pt 2. More of the same rubbish as last time.


A/N: Hah! Fooled you! Anyway, here's part 2. And I _still _don't own them…I must talk to my stockbroker…

__

Last time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters:

…The Digidestined defeated Metaletemon, with the help of SabarLeomon. Unfortunately, that help cost SabarLeomon dearly, and our heroes swore to defeat all the Dark Masters and restore Primary Village in his honour. Unfortunately, before they could do anything, the mountain they were on collapsed…

"Ah! Matt!"

"Help me Tai!"

"Kari!" 

"TK!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Help!"

"Ouch!"

"…"

"Is everyone feeling better?"

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"Tai, what happened?"

"I'll answer that!" Tai forced his eyes open to find Koromon sitting on his chest, exactly the way he had in the very first episode.

"Ah! I've gone back in time!" Koromon whacked him with an ear.

"You have not! Now shut up and listen to the story, it's got flashbacks and everything." He squirmed a bit for no apparent reason. "Since Tai was running around screaming his head off, Matt took charge and made all us Digimon carry you all to safety." (Insert flashback here)

"If you carried us all to safety why am I soaking wet?" Kari asked.

"Kari, you're better!" Sora said happily.

"No thanks to the pink fuzzball, yeah."

"Oh yeah…emm…Gabumon, why don't you explain?" Koromon bit Gabumon's fur and threatened to pull it off until Gabumon agreed to explain.

"You all fell-uh-accidentally. And Gomamon hit his head so he couldn't do that fish-raft thing." He shrugged, looking very unrepentant. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, that's…that, I suppose." Tai said, knocking Koromon off so he could stand up. "Izzy, what does the script say?"

"That we're about to receive an e-mail from Gennai, who incidentally has had a face lift and looks about four hundred years younger. He's got some mysterious new power source or crises, it doesn't say which." His laptop beeped.

"That's probably it now!" Tai said.

"No, that's…never mind." Izzy flushed deeply.

"Hey!" TK said suddenly, "Look, Matt! I'm all grown up!"

"So you are! Does that mean this is 02, Izzy?"

"Oh no!" Kari groaned, "if this is 02, then that means…"

"Hey guys! What'd we miss?" Kari's eyes met TK's; in unison, the pair groaned, "Davis!"

"And Yolei, Cody and their Digimon." Tai said helpfully. He frowned. "Where's Ken? Or haven't we gotten to that part of the series yet?"

"He had to stay home and help some little old ladies…do something." Yolei said.

"Izzy, what the h**l happened to the last four years?" Mimi asked, trying to avoid Yolei who'd latched onto her as a big sister figure. Never mind that she had two big sisters already who she didn't get on with.

"I'm checking, I'm checking…Um, some scenes were removed."

"_REMOVED?!" _Tai repeated. _"WHAT KIND OF SCENES?!"_

"Well, we defeated the ultimate evil and went home. Shortly thereafter we returned to the Digital world and used the power of our Crests to create a protective barrier. This left our Digimon unable to digivolve and…"

"Short version!" Tai yelled.

" And then nothing until Davis'n'everyone showed up. Well, except for that Internet Digimon."

"He doesn't count." Tai said. "So now what's supposed to happen?"

"Oh, the usual 02 stuff. Davis says something incredibly stupid; Yolei says something short-tempered; Cody sweatdrops; and then Gennai will show up and we can get on with this."

"Oh. All right then." Tai said.

"Hey, you're those really _old _Digidestined, aren't you?!" Davis yelled happily.

"Davis, if you don't shut up I'll really old you!" Yolei yelled short-temperedly. Cody sweatdropped.

"That was it?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow in that really cool rock star way he'd suddenly developed. "That didn't even make sense!"

"Nevermind that, I got the e-mail!" Izzy crowed. Everyone tried to crowd around, but there were so many of them they couldn't all fit. So they had a brief but intensive fight for position, leaving three Digidestined senseless on the floor. I'm not going to say who, except that they were Davis, Joe and Mimi. Everyone else crowded around Izzy.

"Hey, it's from Gennai!" Izzy said. Everyone made 'oh' noises as if they were actually surprised. Izzy then began to read it out loud, despite the fact that everyone could read it perfectly well, it being in English.

" 'Digidestined; I must meet with you. It's very important. Really. Please do that cool glow thing with your beepy tamagotchi things. I mean open a Digiport. Why not let Yolei do it, as she so rarely does it. Gennai,' "Everyone sort of stood around for a minute.

"Um-Yolei? Would you like to open the Digiport?" Cody asked. 

"All right then." She held out her Digivice.

"Yolei, that's upside down." Kari said.

"Oops!" Yolei anime blushed. "How silly of me! Digiport open!" There was a sort of faded glow effect, the computer flashed once, and Gennai appeared.

"You call that an entrance? Where's my agent?"

Ten minutes later he was ready to start. "Ah, Digidestined. I'm here to tell you about a very important power source that you can use to make your Digimon even stronger, except after the first time you'll never use it again."

"Oh, you mean like in the movie." Cody said.

"Cody, you're too little to worry about things like that. You let us _older_ kids come up with the thoughts." Davis said.

"Up yours."

"Gennai, do you mean like in the movie?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, Yolei, that's exactly what I mean. Although if anyone can tell me where the movie fits into the series I'd be very grateful."

__

A: No, seriously. Where does the movie fit into the series? Does anyone know? 

Jeff: Does anyone care? (Anime sound effect for being hit upside the head, and one of those flashing light effects.) Ow.

"So where is this power source?" Tai asked. Joe raised his hand.

"Is it somewhere dangerous?"

"Everywhere's dangerous, Joe." Kari chided him.

"Here, you're not allowed give out to me, I'm older than you!"

"You're older than _everyone._" Davis muttered. The (potentially dangerous) moment was broken when Ken fell out of the sky.

"B****y h**l, Stingmon!" he yelled angrily. Then he realized the others were standing round him. "Whoops, I mean…um…Wormmon, where've you been?" he yelled in relief as Wormmon came out of the bushes.

"Um…flying you here?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Now I see why he and Davis get on so well." Sora muttered. Gennai cleared his throat loudly.

"Look, my contract says very clearly, 'occasional mystical appearances', not 'stand around listen to them argue' appearances. Are you going to listen, or not?"

"Oh yeah. I knew we were forgetting something." Tai said. Everyone sat down and paid attention to Gennai.

__

Jeff: That's a joke, right?

A: No!

Jeff: Oh. Sorry.

"…So you see why you have to go get it." Gennai looked around. Everyone had fallen asleep except Izzy.

"Don't worry, Gennai, I recorded all your instructions and converted them to text! This way, we know what we have to do but you don't have to tell us again!"

"Oh yeah, very handy." Gennai grumbled and disappeared.

"OK guys, he's gone. You can all wake up again!"

"Hey, Tai?" Davis said. "I broke my goggles. Can I…"

"No!"

"But…" 

"No!"

"Tai…" 

"No!"

"If you…"

"No!" Then he mysteriously fell down with a bump on his head. Kari looked around innocently.

"_Thank_ you, Kari." Matt sighed. "If that had gone on much longer, I'd've had to fight him."

"Don't want that." Sora muttered.

"I have a question." Joe said, fussing with his glasses. "If this is 02, how come Mimi's here and not Michael?"

"And what are we actually supposed to be doing?" Tai chimed in.

"Don't ask about Mimi, and we're supposed to be finding a new power source. It's probably in a cave somewhere."

"Probably?" TK repeated.

"Well, aren't they usually?"

"That's true." Davis put in. "Most of the Digieggs were in caves."

"Well, except for Friendship, and Sincerity." Cody pointed out.

"Cody, what did we say about thoughts?" Yolei demanded. Cody produced a _kendo _stick and thwacked her over the head with it.

"Right! Let's go find some caves!" Tai yelled, sticking a pose.

"Yeah! What he said!" Davis struck the exact same pose. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Izzy, can you technobabble and find some caves for us?" Matt asked. Izzy typed for a minute.

"Ohhh. I'm getting some very strong energy readings from…" he looked up for a minute, looked back at the computer, and looked up again. "That way!"

"Let's go!" Joe cheered.

"Joe, are you feeling all right?" Sora asked concernedly.

"Actually, no, I believe I'm running a mild fever."

"Good. That's all right then. Let's go!" Tai yelled.

"Ooh, you're so brave!" Yolei simpered. Then she shook her head. "Sorry, I think I was having a June moment."

"June's in love with me!" Matt protested. "If you're gonna simper over someone, it should be me!"

"Well I didn't, all right!" Yolei yelled really loudly.

"Uh…s-sure, whatever you say…"

"Can we go?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, any more of this and my fur's going to curl." Gatomon added.

"It's not time for another Digimon scene yet." Tai said.

"Screw that. Is this show called _The Digidestined? _No, I believe it's called mmmph!" Cody put away his _kendo _stick again.

"Dah-dah!"

"Very nice, Cody, but you should let us _older _kids worry about rebellious Digimon." Davis said.

"You say that way too often. I'm older than Kari was the first time around!"

"First time doesn't count." Ken said.

"Why not?"

"First is the worst, nah nah na-nah nah!" Davis yelled.

"Izzy, can we _please _find the caves now?"

"We can if Tai calls a scene break."

"Tai?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I was busy flirting with Mi-with Sora."

"Call a scene break!"

"Oh, sure. Scene break!" The scenery blurred and re-formed as the bottom of a canyon. Some Monochromon were running towards them.

"Oh no, Monochromon. However shall we escape." Mimi said.

"Quick, here's a cave!" Davis called. Tai charged up.

"It's my job to say that! Quick, everyone, here's a handy cave we can hide in!" Everyone trudged towards the cave, including the Digimon who'd made a special guest appearance so that they could talk about how _evil _it felt in the cave.

"TK, it feels _evil _in here!" Patamon squeaked.

"I know, Patamon, I feel it…no, that's Davis breathing down my neck. Get _off, _Davis!" Rebuffed, Davis let go of TK and headed for Ken instead.

"Save me!" Ken begged Kari.

"You're the genius, Ken, _you_ save you."

"I lied. I'm not really a genius at all! I'm just good at kicking balls!" Kari took pity on him.

"Point him towards Tai's goggles. That's always good for about fifteen minutes. Maybe by then we'll have gotten to wherever it is we're going."

"Oh, thank you!" When Davis approached, he looked at Tai.

"Look, Davis! Goggles!"

"Huh? Ohhh! Goggles!" He ricocheted off Ken and headed for Tai.

"Hey! I think we found the power source!" Izzy yelled happily. Everyone crowded forward to see the cool glowy thing. Then, when they were still way too far away to actually be able to see anything, Sora said, "Hey, there's a Crest on it!"

"Yeah, but which one?" Tai said dramatically.

"It's not one of ours." Kari said, being a little closer to it than everyone else.

"Are you sure? The Script says it's Light." Izzy said.

"Props must've got mixed up. This definitely isn't one of ours."

Patamon popped into existence again as TK moved forward.

"TK, don't touch it! It feels _evil!"_

"Don't be a wimp, Patamon." Mimi said, rolling her eyes.

"It does feel kinda cold in here." Armadillomon said, trying to warm himself by rubbing his arms and accidentally gouging out big pieces of flesh with his claws.

"The bleeding can't be helping with the cold." Tai said sarcastically. "Here, Joe'll fix you up. He's a _doctor, _right Joe?"

"Uh-sure. Come on, Armadillomon." Cody trailed Joe because he had nothing better to do. Matt looked at Izzy.

"What does the script say now?"

"It's blank…my modem must have crashed."

"Oh geez, we have to wing it _again?!" _Tai complained.

"TK!" Patamon squeaked again, as TK touched the glowy whatever-it-was and got blown across the room.

"TK!" Matt yelled, running across to him. Kari followed.

"TK, are you all right?"

"Hey, Kari, don't you care if I get hurt?" Davis called.

"No." she answered, without looking up. Davis facefaulted.

"TK?" Matt said. TK sat up.

"Not any more." His voice had been put through a synthesiser. Borrowing cliché response #336, Matt blinked stupidly and said, "TK? What happened your voice?"

"Nothing, and it's not TK."

"He's got amnesia!" Mimi squealed. TK sighed and blew her up.

"TK! The heroes aren't supposed to die!" Tai yelled.

"Ooops, sorry." He magically brought her back, but he turned her into a milk jug.

"A milk jug?" Sora said, picking it up.

"Key chains're old. Now all run away, lest I turn thee _all _into milk jugs!" Everyone dutifully ran away, except Matt.

"TK! Stop! You don't want to hurt us!" Matt yelled.

"The hell I don't! Think about it, would _you _want to be stuck with Davis 12/7?"

"No, I suppose not. But you can't turn the rest of us into…" Matt's voice suddenly cut off, and a minute later a new piece of crockery came skidding down the hall, followed by TK's maniacal laughter.

"Mmwa-hah-hah-hah!" Tai picked up the…

"Butter dish?"

"You already _have _a milk jug." TK explained, coming into view. "Whoops, I mean, cower before me, lowly mortals!"

"Um-TK?" Joe said cautiously. "You're mortal."

"What are you implying?" TK demanded.

"Uh-nothing?"

"Good! Because I am beyond thee puny humans! Cower in fear!" Everyone sort of looked at everyone else, and then they all pounced on Ken and shoved him forward.

"You're the Digimon Emperor, you deal with it!" Davis yelled, just before turning into…

"A Carving Board?" Mimi said.

"Hey, that matches my kitchen!" Cody said, swooping on it. "We need a new Carving Board."

"Cody, that's Davis!" Kari protested. Cody looked blankly at her.

"So?" Kari shrugged.

"Just thought I'd mention it."

"Uh-TK! You don't want to do this!" Ken said loudly. TK cocked his head to one side.

"Everyone keeps saying that. Why don't I?"

"Because. It's _wrong._" Ken explained.

"Oh, right, better stop then I suppose." TK agreed, smiling. The three pieces of crockery turned back into Matt, Mimi and Davis. Cody looked slightly disappointed at that.

"Darn. You were such a nice Carving Board!"

"Feeling better?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Much, thanks!"

"Uh, TS…" Davis started. "I realize we don't really get along, and I just wanted to say…Good! Fe*k off!" TK snapped his fingers and turned Davis back into the Carving Board.

"Hah! See how you like that!" Realizing that Matt was watching him, he did his best to look innocent. "What?"

"TK…"

"All right, all right. This isn't really fair to Cody, you know." Cody was practically drooling over the new Carving Board.

"He doesn't need a Carving Board. His grandfather only ever gives him prune juice anyway."

"Good point."

"Izzy, I don't think that was the power source." Tai said.

"Baka." Izzy muttered, then, louder, "I think it was, Tai, it just drove TK insane because it's too much power for one person. But there's…seven and five and one…carry the two…lots of us here now, so if we all share…" He was then trampled underfoot as the Digidestined dashed towards the glowy thing.

"Mine!" Davis shrieked.

"Davis, sharing is caring!" Yolei said, elbowing him in the eye.

"We're older than you!" Tai yelled, hitting Joe over the head with Cody's _kendo _stick.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon proclaimed, clearing a path for himself.

"Watch it!" 

"Get out of the way!" 

"Lightning paw!"

"Everyone just calm…"

"Get the f**k out of my f*****g way!!"

"Ouch!"

Eventually, they all reached it at the exact same time (physics be dammed!) and every Digidestined and Digimon touched it at the exact same time as well, except Davis who'd tripped over Veemon's tail. The glowy thingy flashed so brightly that it blinded everyone, so no one saw what happened next, but when they could see again the glowy thingy had gone and everyone was sparkling a little bit.

"Wow, we'll save so much on body glitter!" Mimi said happily.

"Everyone, Digivolve to ridiculous level!" Tai yelled, ignoring the fact that there was absolutely no threat whatsoever. Everyone took up stances.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Byiomon!"

"Palmon!" 

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Veemon!"

"Hawkmon!"

"Armadillomon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Digivolve to ridiculous level!"

There was lots of flashing and confused yelling, and then they realized that all the Digimon at the ridiculous level were way too big for the cave, which started collapsing around them. Everyone scrambled for the entrance, forgetting or ignoring the Monochromon. 

"B****y h**l, those are some big Digimon!" Matt yelled, dragging TK by the scruff of his neck.

"Maaaatt! Lemme go! I'm a big boy now!"

"Fine! You want to get trampled to death, ok!" Matt let TK go. He dusted himself off and then looked around. Several Monochromon and a ridiculous-level Gabumon were bearing down on him. Unlike other Digivolutions, Digimon at the Ridiculous level kept their Rookie name with 'Ridiculous' in front. So you had Ridiculous Gabumon, Ridiculous Agumon, and so on.

"Help, Ridiculous Patamon!" TK yelled, apparently not realizing that it would have been quicker to just dive out of the way.

"Oh, for pete's sake…just jump out of the way, TK!" Ridiculous Patamon yelled loudly. TK stared at him, confused.

"What?"

"I'll do it!" Ridiculous Gatomon (Salamon?) proclaimed, swooping down on TK and carrying him half-way up the cliff, stranding him on a ledge.

"Hey! Does this mean Kari likes TS more than me?" Davis worried.

"News flash, Davis, she just stranded him half-way up a cliff." Tai reminded her.

"Oh yeah. But then he does have strange and eerie powers."

"At least he's not glowing and giving away our location to our enemies like certain _oth…_uh, never mind." Kari said. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than TK started glowing.

"Rescue me right now or I'll lead all the Dark Masters straight to us!" he yelled loudly.

"Oh, geez!" Tai yelled. "Someone bury him!"

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!" Matt yelled angrily.

"So? He's trying to get us all killed!"

"Tai, the _Dark _Masters are not going to head for a patch of light, are they?!"

"Oh. Good point. Hah! We're calling your bluff!" he yelled at TK. TK's eyes flashed and he turned Tai into a punch bowl, which a Monochromon instantly trampled.

"Hey, TK still has the freaky power!?" Matt said, astonished. "Uh, I mean, TK! Get down here right now and fix Tai!" TK glowered but did as he was told. "Now, what was all that about the Dark Masters?"

"Nothing!"

"Good, 'cos we defeated them, remember? Actually there's a point. Izzy!" The fight apparently being over, Izzy looked up from his laptop.

"What?"

"Who _are _we fighting? I mean, it's obviously not Ken."

"Hey, that's a good point! Who are we fighting? Incidentally, does anyone have any punch?" Tai asked.

"No one has any punch, Tai. Um-ask Davis. He's the leader of this group."

"What?" Davis sweatdropped and itched the back of his head. "Well, it's obvious that we're fighting…Kari!"

"We're fighting Kari?" Tai said doubtfully.

"No, where is Kari?" 

"Um…" Everyone made a big deal of searching for her.

"Hey, Mimi's gone too!"

"I _thought _it was very quiet!" Tai said loudly.

"No you didn't." Matt muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked, shoving him.

"Tai, 02?" Sora reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Matt."

"No big."

"Yolei's gone as well!"

"Quick, Izzy! Track down their Digivices!"

"With the what now?" Tai deflated and out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered, "Read the script and find out where they are, dufus!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Um…'gosh it's a shame Yolei's not here to help'."

"Further down."

" 'Cody was looking very solemn'."

"Further down."

" 'Ouch! Get your foot out of my ear!' "

"Further up."

" 'Ken giggled man..i…ac…ally…' " Everyone turned in slow motion to look at Ken.

"I don't know what it means! I thought TK was the only maniacal person in this story!"

"Izzy, read from the scene change for that one."

"Uh…'Ken giggled maniacally. "At last!" he crowed. "I shall crush those pathetic Digidestined…' You know what? This is the wrong script. PROPS!" 

Ten minutes later they'd found the right script. "Ok, here we go. 'Open on KARI and YOLEI, locked in cell. Close up on KARI 'cos she's so hot. KARI: Yolei, how can we get out of here?

YOLEI: I don't know, Kari. Without our Digimon we're helpless. Helpless! Helpless! KARI smacks her across the face."

"What, again?" Davis interrupted.

"Oh great." Matt said, rolling his eyes. "Does anyone remember the problems we had with that the last time? They had to rewrite the whole Dark Ocean scene so that Yolei got to hit Kari."

"We all remember." Ken said, rolling his eyes.

"Copycat." Matt muttered.

"Get on with the script, Izzy!" Tai yelled impatiently.

"Uh…ok, where was I? 'KARI: Yolei, snap out of it! Close up on YOLEI, but only a short one because she's not hot like KARI.

YOLEI: Kari! I'm…ow! KARI: Yolei, I'm sorry! Door creaks open. Both girls look up to see… YOLEI: Who the heck is that? KARI: I don't know, Yolei, I've never seen it before! Close up on the new being. It's a Digimon (Duh) of indiscriminate gender. DIGIMON(In bad Ahnold accent): Hah, puny Digidestined! Soon I cvush you all! KARI and YOLEI share dismayed look. KARI: Where are our Digimon, Digimon-who's-name-I-don't-know? YOLEI: Yeah, you big bag of pus! DIGIMON: I keel you for this! Advances menacingly on YOLEI. KARI: No, wait! I'm the one you want, I'm the eight child! Woah…(Sways for a minute) Sorry, flashback there. Uh, I mean, don't hurt Yolei! YOLEI: Ah! Kari, help me! KARI: What do you think I'm trying to…' Tai, this is useless." Izzy broke off. "It's not telling us anything useful." 

"No, but it's more fun than actually acting it." Tai sighed. "All right, everyone, let's go rescue them." His tone suggested that he was going to a cricket match rather than going to rescue his sister and her friend. And possibly Mimi, who everyone seems to have forgotten about.

"Scene break!"

The Digidestined were approaching a large, spooky castle. Apparently, whoever had kidnapped the girls lived in it.

"OK!" Tai yelled cheerfully. "Everyone, Digivolve to the Ridiculous level and stay real quiet!"

"Uh, Tai?" Matt tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"It's a bit late for quiet…" Tai looked around to discover a squillion million (All right, six) Digimon of varying sorts around them.

"Crap!"

"Tai! This is a kid's show!" Sora reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Um---whoops! Everyone duck, real quick!" Everyone ducked and all the attacks passed over their heads and took out all the other Digimon.

"Hey, that plan actually worked…" Matt said in surprise.

"What'd you expect? _I _thought of it!" Tai said proudly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh, Tai? Since we've defeated the guards can we skip on the next scene?"

"Oh, I suppose. Scene Break!"

"Are the scene breaks coming more often?" Matt asked.

"Scenes are always shorter when you're almost on top of the bad guy. It builds suspense." Izzy explained.

"If you say so." Matt said, examining their new surroundings. They were now in a damp, gloomy hallway. 

"How come none of our bad guys ever live in nice, modern condos?" Yolei asked.

"What, like…tremble in peril, Digidestined, I have all mod cons?" Cody asked. 

"Cody, thoughts?" Davis said, ducking his retaliatory swing.

"All right, guys, let's find Kari and the others and get out of here!" Tai said. "This way!"

"Tai, they're standing right over there." Sora pointed out. Tai borrowed Cody's _kendo _stick and bashed her over the head.

__

"NEVER…QUESTION…MY…ORDERS!!!" he yelled insanely, hitting her over and over.

"TK, turn the _kendo _stick into something less violent, will you? And fix Sora." Matt said. TK blinked.

"I'm not a doctor, get Joe to do it." The _kendo _stick turned into a bunch of flowers, though.

"Flowers? Ooh, pretty!" Mimi cheered. Izzy blinked.

"Weren't you kidnapped?"

"Me? No, of course not! I just…um…just…wandered off! Yeah, that's it, I wandered off!"

"Ditz." Ken muttered.

"So, Kari and Yolei?" Matt suggested. "Urg, TK, can you clean up the blood at least?"

"No, I can't! I'm not a cleaner, get the floor manager in here!"

"Hey! Guys! We're over here!" Yolei suddenly yelled from a nearby cell.

"Weren't you behind us a while ago?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, but so what? Are you going to let us out?"

"Have you been threatened by a Digimon with a bad Ahnold accent?" Izzy asked.

"Of course…why?"

"Because it's in the script, so we can't let you out until you have."

"What if it's a flashback?"

"Has he threatened you or not?" There was a brief whispered conference within the cell.

"We think he has." Kari said, coming to the window. There was a brief cry of 'Kari!!' from Davis, cut off by TK accidentally tripping him up.

"Oh. Ok then. Tai, call a Digimon scene and let's get the door open." 

"Agumon, quick! Burn the door down!"

"Tai, you idiot!" Kari yelled from inside. "You'll burn us!"

"Cody, give me your bunch of flowers. It's time to teach someone a lesson." Tai said ominously.

"They've all wilted!" Cody said, in that shocked/horrified voice he was so good at.

"Damm! All right then. Kari! Three plus three equals six! I before E except after C!" Tai yelled.

"Tai, you f*****g p***e of s**t, get us the h**l out of here or I'll f******g blow your f******g b****d off!"

"Ooh, stars. Pretty!" Mimi cheered.

"Kari, I'm fairly sure you're not supposed to know those words." Tai said.

"Don't make me say the star words again, Tai!" Kari said threateningly. 

"Veemon, use your headbutt!" Davis said, apparently deciding that respecting your elders could only be taken so far before it got ridiculous.

"No, Digmon should do it!" Cody disagreed.

"It's obvious that Hawkmon should…"

"You can't use Hawkmon!" Everyone yelled.

"I think Angemon…"

"Gabumon…"

"Togemon could…"

"If Ikkakumon…"

"Supershocker…"

"Maybe a meteor shower…"

"Guys?"

"A Pepper Breath would…"

"But a Harpoon Torpedo…"

"Guys."

"What about a…"

"Digmon could…"

"GUYS!!" Everyone jumped and turned around, discovering Kari and Yolei in the corridor with them.

"Kari! How did you escape?" Tai asked, trying his hardest to sound interested.

"Gatomon used a Lightning Paw on the lock. That got us out without endangering our lives!"

"She couldn't have done that earlier?" Matt muttered. Cody jabbed him in the leg with the stems of his flowers. "Ow! TK, change them back!"

"TK, do this. TK, do that…" TK muttered, turning the flowers into a _katana._

"Katana? I wanted a _kendo _stick!" Cody whined. Then, seeing the look on TK's face, he hurriedly went on, "But it's a very nice _katana, _look!" He swished it energetically, nearly taking Ken's head off.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!"

"I _was _watching!"

"Sticky net!"

"Hey!" Cody cut through the Sticky Net with his shiny new _katana._

"Still want a _kendo _stick, Cody?" TK asked.

"Me? Gosh no, this is cool! Ki-yah!" He hit the _katana _off a rock, and the blade promptly shattered. "Awww! TK…"

"No!"

"But TK…"

"No!"

"Darn." Everyone sort of stared at each other for a while. Finally, Yolei broke the silence.

"Is that it?"

"I guess…" Tai said.

"Well, we found the power source, blew up the poor helpless guards, and rescued you guys. What else is there?" Sora asked.

"Kill the Ahnoldmon?" Izzy suggested, tapping away at his computer.

"You've got the script back?" Tai asked eagerly, leaning over Izzy's shoulder. An instant later he reeled back, hands pressed over his eyes. "Eyes…burning…must...gouge …out…horrible…words…engraved…on…memory…"

"Tai Kamiya, ladies and gentlemen, proud graduate of the 'William Shatner School of Dramatic Pauses'." Matt said, clapping.

"What do you have there, Izzy?" Kari asked curiously.

"I scrolled down too far on the script." Izzy explained, holding the screen so she could see. She promptly fainted, and because of the fight about who got to catch her, she hit the ground.

"Izzy?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Look, what comes at the end of every script?"

"Next time on Digimon?" Matt suggested.

"After that."

"Izzy, you don't mean…" Sora gasped.

"I'm afraid so." Izzy's tone was grim. "It's 

The End

Except that it's not really, 'cos part 3's on the way! If Jeff ever bothers to beta it…


End file.
